<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing Period by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862200">Testing Period</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chastity Belt, Cock Cage, Come Swallowing, Don't copy to another site, Jockstrap Kink, Light Ball Torture, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Prompt Fill, Put on Display, Recording, Sounding, Vibrators, magical cock cage, male chastity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon Prompt: Most people don't realize Fred and George sell a line of magical sex toys -- all tested on their willing lover, Harry. This time around, they're testing a cock cage (with some extra magical bells and whistles) and it wouldn't be a real test unless Harry wore it for at least a month, now would it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing Period</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In reference to the other two HP requests I got: I don’t write Top Harry and I rather keep the triad pairings just that, triads so no mix of the twins with Sirius/Lupin. Sorry anon’s!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, come on, it’s been a month!” Harry whined as he lifted his hips off the edge of the bed he was sitting on. </p><p> “Happy one month Harry,” Fred crooned as he lightly ran his fingers over the younger man’s caged cock. Harry bit his lip to stop his lovers from hearing him whimper. </p><p> “Have you been enjoying the additional features?” George asked, after all, it was going to be their next product in their sexual line of toys. </p><p> “By enjoying do you mean driving me insane? Then yes, very much so. You said you would take it off after a month, please neither of you have touched me since it went on. I’m going mad.” Harry admitted. </p><p> “We’re sorry baby, we both wanted to.” Fred cupped Harry’s caged cock; gently squeezing it loving the muffled whine Harry gave at the light touch. </p><p>“We just have to shoot the promo video display the additional features and we can take it off of you,” George promised as he lifted a recording device. </p><p> Harry wet his lips before he spread his legs wide and leaned back on the bed, buckling in for another bout of teasing and denial. </p><p> “Good boy,” Fred praised as he brought his wand out as George focused the lens on Harry’s caged cock. Harry couldn’t help but tune out their opening words and brags about their newest addition to their chastity device line, but he was quickly snapped back into the present when Fred tapped his wand to the side of the simple gold cage. </p><p>Harry cried out, grabbing onto a nearby pillow as his hips jerked as the cage vibrated around his aching cock. Harry gritted his teeth as he endured the intense vibrations, a bead of pre-cum leaking from the slit of his cock. Harry almost sobbed when the vibrations shut off with another tap of Fred’s wand, but he knew more was to come. </p><p> “If your partner makes a mess from that feature, here is a handy one that will prevent that from happening again, it’s a two-part feature.” George narrated and Harry steeled himself by placing a hand over his mouth as Fred tapped the base of the cage and new gold bands unfolded before wrapping harshly around Harry’s balls, squeezing them together and the constant pressure Harry knew from experience would cut off any chance of orgasm. </p><p>Harry sobbed from behind his hand in a way he knew the camera would pick up as Fred tapped the top of the cage and Harry’s hips jerked as a slim, wet golden rod appeared and eased it’s way into the slit of his cock, not stopping until a gold rim appeared and locked into place just under the crown of Harry’s cock. </p><p> “A ball ring and a sound, the perfect way to stop your partner from orgasming without permission.” George sounded smug, that was his idea after all and by the way, Harry was biting back sobs and trembling it was an effective one. Harry was just glad that Fred didn’t turn the vibrating feature back on, which may have forced him into a dry orgasm and had him sobbing for relief in mere minutes. </p><p>“This next bit is rather good if we do say so ourselves,” George chuckled as Fred circled his wand over the bands of the cock cage and Harry keened as the cage expanded and unfolded further, turning into a chastity belt fitted snugly around his sharp hips. </p><p> “If you don’t want to see your partner’s cock while you have sex, this is part is for you.” </p><p>Fred turned Harry onto his stomach, a whine coming from the smaller man as it put pressure on his still stuffed cock and bound balls. The belt was formed in a jockstrap style, so his ass cheeks were exposed and Fred even pulled his ass cheeks apart to show the lens his tight pink hole. </p><p>Harry swallowed a whimper at the treatment; it wasn’t as if his body, minus his face and hair, they poly-juiced him just enough to change those so people didn’t know it was Harry Potter in their sex toy promo video's, hadn’t been seen by their customers. </p><p>“Add in one of our plugs or dildo’s from our line and you have something fun to spice up date night!” George finished the video with a plugin for their other products. George shut down the camera, setting it aside as Fred tapped his wand against the belt and it melted back to its original form. </p><p>“You promised, please, please I need to come.” Harry twisted so he was on his back and staring pleadingly up at his boyfriends. </p><p> “Easy Harry dear,” Fred crooned as he pressed his wand to the side of the cage as George settled down onto his stomach. The moment Fred had the cage off of Harry’s sore and aching cock, George’s wonderful, hot, wet mouth swallowed it down.</p><p>Harry wasn’t prepared for the sudden deep-throat and wailed as he grabbed at George’s red hair, hips bucking up against the twin’s face and sobbed as he came instantly, too sensitive and backed up from the month of testing to last long.</p><p> “I forgot how nice you tasted Harry dear,” George licked his lips clean as he winked at his twin and their lover. Harry was flushed and panting as he leaned against Fred who was stroking his hair. </p><p> “You did so well this month Harry, you were so damn good for us.” Fred praised and Harry preened as he was sandwiched between the twins and he felt sleep tugging at the edges of his consciousness. </p><p> “You must be exhausted, you poor deprived thing.” George crooned as he curled around Harry’s smaller body, lacing hands with his brother.</p><p> “Sleep Harry dear,” Fred gave Harry a soft kiss that George repeated a moment before Harry gave in and passed out between the twin’s warm, protective bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>